SOUNDLESS VOICE
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Ketika keheningan malam menyelimuti. Butiran salju turun membuat seluruh penjuru menjadi putih. Bisakah aku menjadi salah satu dari salju-salju itu saja? Agar aku bisa kembali mencapaimu …. -MidoAka-


**Summary: Ketika keheningan malam menyelimuti. Butiran salju turun membuat seluruh penjuru menjadi putih. Bisakah aku menjadi salah satu dari salju-salju itu saja? Agar aku bisa kembali mencapaimu ….**

* * *

 **SOUNDLESS VOICE**

 **Midorima Shintarou X Akashi Seijuurou (slight! MayuAka)**

 **Angst/Drama**

 **They're belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **WARNING: OOC, TYPO, ADA BAHASA YANG KASAR (*jangan ditiru), ABSURD, ….**

 ***Note: Inspirasi dari Character Songnya Ciel (haha dari fandom sebelah), meskipun bukan dia yang nyanyi sih. Lagu dengan judul yang sama dari ff ini.** ** _Sorry,_** **saya buat angsty terus bahkan di moment ultah Akashi yang harusnya bahagia dan OVA season 3 yang beberapa hari lagi bakal release.**

 **Semuanya** ** _Point Of View_** **Akashi (*kecuali Author's note)**

 **Yang di** ** _Italic banyak_** **itu** ** _flashback_**

 **.**

 **Check this! :)**

* * *

 **1.505 Words**

* * *

Aku menoleh ke arah jendela. Bola-bola putih tampak berjatuhan dari tempat yang tak bisa kulihat. Ah … rupanya sudah musim salju ya? Musim salju pertamaku _tanpamu._ Entah mengapa malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Maksudku, lebih dingin dari musim-musim dingin sebelumnya.

Aku berjalan mendekat, menyingkirkan kaca transparan yang memisahkanku dengan gumpalan kristal itu. Aku menengadah memandang langit. Hanya ada butir-butir salju yang terus berjatuhan entah darimana asalnya pun tak terlihat, mereka hanya berjatuhan seperti hujan. Mengubah daratan menjadi lautan putih.

Kuulurkan tanganku, menyangga air beku itu terjatuh ke tanah yang dingin. Menariknya dari udara bebas ke telapak tanganku. _Dingin_. Lalu kemudian kukepalkan tanganku, membuatnya agar tidak kedinginan. Salju itu menghilang ketika telapak tanganku terbuka, berubah menjadi bentuk yang lain. Menggambarkan sebuah transisi dari kepingan kehidupan. Merembes dari sela-sela jariku dan bergabung kembali dengan kawan-kawannya.

Mataku kembali memandang benda itu berjatuhan. Mereka jatuh, berakumulasi tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun padahal mereka jatuh dari tempat yang tinggi. Seperti cahaya, berbaur begitu saja dengan cahaya lainnya tanpa perlu membuat keributan. Dan hari itu, kau juga pergi menjauh tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Senyumanmu saat itu … senyum yang penuh kekecewaan dan sorot mata tak percaya kau layangkan padaku. Punggungmu menjauh tanpa sempat aku mengucapkan sepatah kata 'pun. Dan, hey! Bagaimana aku harus bersuara? Ketika tatapanmu berubah menjadi dingin, sangat dingin hingga rasanya lidahku membeku. Lalu semuanya terlambat. Meskipun aku mengeluarkan suaraku, kau sudah menjauh, dimana suaraku tak akan bisa lagi kau dengar.

* * *

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

20 Desember … awalnya aku memutuskan untuk diam di rumah. Tak melakukan apapun, hanya termenung sendirian. Lalu semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Mungkin aku hanya mengharapkan _kau_ di sini, atau tiba-tiba berkunjung dan memberiku semacam kejutan. Tapi semua itu tak mungkin kan? Kau tak mungkin sudi untuk menemui bajingan sepertiku.

Semua salahku. Ya, pada awalnya semua memang salahku. Aku yang membuatnya kecewa. Aku yang menghianatinya duluan. Aku yang membuatnya sakit hati. Aku juga yang membuatnya berubah menjadi dingin.

 _Tak akan ada akibat jika tak ada sebab …._

Hukum seperti itu berlaku padaku. Ini perbuatanku dan pada akhirnya aku sendiri yang merasakan akibatnya. Bagaimana sakit rasanya ketika orang yang sangat berarti bagimu pergi. Meninggalkanmu sendiri. Dan kau akan merasa kehilangan karena kau sudah terlalu terbiasa bersamanya.

Aku meraih mantelku, beserta sepatu _boots_ yang tersimpan di rak dekat pintu. Jalanan sangat ramai, ornamen-ornamen bernuansa merah-hijau menghiasi hampir seluruh sudut pertokoan. Rasanya dunia benar-benar membenciku. Kedua warna itu terlalu mengingatkan hubunganku dengannya. Perpaduan antara warna merah dan hijau. Seperti bunga mawar merah yang melambangkan cinta. Tapi mereka tak menyadari kalau dibalik keindahannya, tangkai itu mempunyai duri, yang jika menembus kulitmu, kau juga akan menodainya dengan warna merah.

Oh, lihatlah betapa aku terlalu mengenalmu. Aku bahkan bisa menemukanmu di tengah kain-kain yang digantung rapi itu. Meskipun hanya setengah badanmu yang terlihat dari luar. Aku berjalan menghampirimu. Aku merindukan suaramu. Lalu kau melihatku dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Sebegitu bencikah kau padaku? ….

Ketika salju menebal, kau justru perlahan memudar. Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun selain merengkuhmu. Sembari berharap … sekali lagi aku ingin mendengar suaramu. Hanya sekali saja … panggil namaku ….

Matamu memandang kosong. Terdiam bagai patung sedangkan aku merengkuhmu dari belakang, berharap kau akan merengkuhku juga. Dan rasanya dunia kelabu ini berhenti, kecuali salju yang terus berjatuhan dalam keheningan, juga tetesan bening dari sudut mataku.

"Shintarou …"

"…"

"Maaf … maafkan aku…"

"…"

"Shintarou …"

"Pergi"

Tenggorokanku rasanya tercekat. Suaramu … aku tak mengenal suaramu yang seperti ini. Nada yang dingin dan menusuk.

"Apa kau belum puas melakukan semua itu?"

 _"Tidak Shintarou … aku sangat menyesal …"_

"Atau kau ingin aku kembali karena pria itu meninggalkanmu?"

 _"Tidak, itu tidak benar Shintarou …"_

"Tapi aku tak akan kembali padamu. **Tak akan pernah** "

 _"Kumohon Shintarou … aku menyesal … benar-benar menyesal …"_

"Jadi tolong lepaskan tanganmu, _Akashi-san"_

 _"Sei, Seijuurou … panggil aku Seijuurou. Seperti yang biasa kau lakukan"_

"Kubilang lepaskan. Atau terpaksa aku yang akan melepaskannya"

Pada akhirnya semua kata-kata itu tak pernah terucap dari bibirku. Dan aku hanya bisa melihat punggungnya menjauh seiring langkahnya yang menjejak di tumpukan salju itu, _lagi …._

Aku berlari dengan berurai air mata. Dia berubah menjadi dingin …, suaranya tak kembali …, suara yang sangat kurindukan. Memanggil namaku dengan penuh cinta, bukan suara panggilan yang malah membuatku membeku. _Dengarlah suaraku_ … dan tersenyum untukku, senyum lembut yang biasa kau berikan padaku, bukan senyuman kecewa atau seringai menyeramkan yang pernah kulihat saat itu. Tapi aku tak bisa … aku tak bisa _meluluhkanmu_ ….

* * *

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

 _Hari itu juga bersalju. Aku bersiap dengan mantel dan syal merahku. Ini hari ulang tahunku. Aku tak pernah terlalu memikirkannya sebenarnya. Tapi Shintarou_ _selalu menganggapnya terlalu serius. Dia akan datang ke rumahku nanti malam dan dia bilang akan memberi kejutan. Aku tak sabar menunggunya._

 _Aku memutuskan untuk berbelanja sebentar, membuat beberapa hidangan mungkin akan membuatnya senang. Sekalian aku akan bertemu senpaiku sewaktu SMA. Dia mengirimiku pesan dan ingin bertemu denganku._

 _Aku merapatkan mantelku sambil sesekali meniup telapak tanganku yang berbalut sarung tangan. Udara di bulan Desember memang tak pernah main-main. Aku berjalan di antara pertokoan dan melihat hampir setiap toko penuh pelanggan. Anak-anak tertawa bersama, orangtua mereka sembari memilah-milah dekorasi yang akan mereka gunakan di rumah mereka._

 _Di sanalah dia. Duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan toko yang menjajakan bunga. Aku tak terlalu memikirkannya bagaimana mereka bisa menjual bunga padahal sedang musim dingin. Rambut keperakkannya berkibar tertiup angin, lalu dia menoleh padaku dan melambaikan tangannya._

 _Aku pergi menghampirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya._

 _"Maaf menunggu lama Mayuzumi-senpai"_

 _"Tidak, aku juga baru sampai kok"_

 _"Bohong, kau sudah kedinginan. Berarti kau sudah cukup lama diam di sini"_

 _"Haha, kau selalu benar. Apa kabar Akashi? –tidak, Seijuurou?"_

 _"Hmm, baik. Kau bagaimana senpai?"_

 _"Tak pernah sebaik ini"_

 _Sementara dia mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap lalu lalang dan salju yang turun perlahan-lahan membuat sebuah tumpukkan, atau sekedar tersangkut di atap toko._

 _"Di sini ternyata lebih dingin dari yang kukira haha. Oh ya, apa aku mengganggumu Sei? Mungkin kau punya urusan lain hari ini?"_

 _"Tidak,aku bebas sampai nanti sore, aku hanya akan belanja saja sekarang"_

 _"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ngomong-ngomong … selamat ulang tahun"_

 _Aku hanya tertawa mendengar penuturannya yang terdengar … aneh? Ya, entah mengapa dulu pria ini tak pernah bicara selepas ini. Mungkin lingkungan baru ikut merubah sifatnya yang juga aneh._

 _"Ya, terima kasih Mayuzumi-senpai"_

 _"Aku punya sedikit kejutan untukmu"_

 _Aku memandangnya heran, dia tak terlihat membawa apapun selain tubuhnya sendiri dan pakaiian yang dikenakannya tentu saja. Lalu dia memberi kode pada seseorang dengan kedipan mata. Tak berapa lama seorang wanita dari florist mengantarkan sebuket bunga yang kemudian berpindah ke tangan Mayuzumi-senpai._

 _"Ini untukmu. Selamat ulang tahun … Seijuurou"_

 _Apa yang terjadi dengan pria ini? Tampaknya beberapa tahun tak bertemu sukses merubah kepribadiannya yang dingin menjadi seperti ini, dan itu membuatku heran. Aku mengambil bunga itu darinya, itu pemberian, tidak sopan jika tak diterima. Tapi rupanya dia belum selesai. Dia menarikku kepelukkannya, lalu kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku sembari bergumam._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Seijuurou"_

 _Aku hanya bisa diam. Antara kaget dan tak percaya. Aku tiba-tiba linglung. Apa yang sedang kulakukan? Kenapa aku melakukannya dengan Mayuzumi-senpai? Apa? Apa yang terjadi? …._

 _Dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan beralih memegang pundakku, sambil menatapku. Sedangkan tanganku reflex menyentuh bibirku yang masih terasa basah._

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan menerimamu seperti apa yang kau mau saat itu Sei"_

 _Dan tangan itu kembali merengkuhku. Membawaku ke dalam pelukkannya. Aku masih kaget meskipun aku sadar kalau banyak orang yang memperhatikan kami karena ini tempat umum. Atau mereka juga yang perlahan-lahan kembali pada aktivitasnya masing-masing._

 _Namun rupanya tak semua orang yang melihat tadi kembali melakukan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Tinggal satu orang yang masih berdiri di sana menatap kami berdua. Aku belum melihat siapa itu karena Mayuzumi-senpai belum melepaskan pelukannya. Tapi aku bisa melihat kalau Mayuzumi-senpai merasa risih karena orang itu terus menatap kami dan mata abu-abunya berubah menjadi sinis._

 _"Sei, kau kenal orang ini?"_

 _Dia melonggarkan pelukkannya dan aku menoleh._

 _Shintarou …._

 _Manik zamrudnya menatap tak percaya. Sudut bibirnya kemudian tertarik ke atas, senyuman kecewa yang tak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya seiring sorot matanya yang berubah dingin. Aku memandangnya kaget. Dia membawa sebuket mawar merah di genggamannya yang semakin manguat kemudian melemas dan membuatnya terjatuh. Sebuah kotak kecil ikut terbuka dari balik kelopak mawar yang berguguran terbentur tanah. Menampakkan sesosok benda bundar mengkilat yang tersangkut di sela-sela beludru merah._

 _Aku tak bisa berkata apapun, semua kata-kata yang akan aku ungkapkan menguap seketika. Lalu perlahan dia berbalik, meninggalkanku yang termangu menatap buket mawar indah itu berubah menjadi serpihan, terinjak-injak seperti barang tak berguna. Dan detik itu … aku percaya bahwa hatiku ikut hancur bersamaan dengan mawar itu._

 _Aku berlari mengejarnya. Menatap punggungnya hingga lama-kelamaan menghilang dalam lautan putih. Aku tak bisa mengejarnya, terlalu jauh dan suaraku tak bisa mencapainya._

 _Suara Shintarou hilang semenjak itu. Tak ada lagi suara Shintarou yang kukenal. Tak ada lagi panggilan 'Seijuurou' yang terucap dari bibirnya._

 _Malam itu … Shintarou tak pernah datang …._

* * *

 **ooOOOoo**

* * *

Jika aku harus hidup di dunia ini sendiri tanpamu ….

Biarkan aku menjadi salah satu di antara salju-salju yang turun ….

Kumohon jangan berhenti dan bawa aku menemuinya ….

Segala hal yang sementara, suaraku … hidupku …, tolong hapuskan semua itu ….

Hingga semuanya menjadi berwarna _putih_ ….

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apa kalian tahu? Rasanya nyesek pas nulis ini. Tapi tetap saya lanjutkan hingga selesai. Dan pas di baca lagi beberapa hari kemudian, jadi biasa aja -_-**

 **Berakhir dengan** ** _yaaaah, ending_** **seadanya. Terlebih lagi tidak berakhir bahagia, dan mereka tetap terpisah pada akhirnya. Untuk epilog, boleh dipikirkan masing-masih saja ya? Supaya lebih greget /** ** _padahal gak ada ide_** **#plak**

 **Untuk alurnya jika kurang mengerti:**

 **Jadi, dulu itu Akashi sempat suka sama Mayuzumi, tapi Mayuyunya biasa aja. Terus kan mereka kepisah tuh pas Mayuzumi lulus duluan dan mereka juga jarang berhubungan lagi, baik lewat hp ataupun medsos. Nah, akhirnya Akashi sama Midorima lah. Akashi sendiri cinta Midorima begitupun sebaliknya. Dan hubungan MidoAka langgeng-langgeng aja dengan kebahagiaan.**

 **Settingnya pas ulang tahunnya Akashi. Midorima mau buat kejutan yaitu** ** _melamar Akashi_** **.** **Kan malem tuh mau datengnya, Akashi ketemuan dulu tuh sama Mayuzumi yang tiba-tiba ngehubungin dia sekalian mau belanja buat acara malem. Eh! Taunya Mayuzumi malah nyatain Cinta dan Midorima menjadi salah-satu penonton diantara banyak orang yang melihat moment itu. (** ** _*_** ** _Midorima beli bunga di tempat yang Mayuzumi beli juga, jadi pas ke luar otomatis langsung ada di paling depan, hadap-hadapan langsung sama MayuAka yang lagi anu)._**

 **Lalu Midorima merasa dihianati, dan pergi.**

 **Akashi mencoba untuk memperbaiki hubungan dengan Midorima, tetapi pada akhirnya Akashi tetap tak bisa melelehkan hati Midorima yang telah berubah sedingin es .**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKASHI SEIJUUROU :D**

 **Kritik/saran?**


End file.
